The insane incubus and his mate
by rea12
Summary: When Harry Potter broke into Riddle Manor as an incubus he left a wake of blood. But when there is a case of mistaken identity Lord Voldemort may be stuck with an insane incubus. Rated T for safety.
1. prologue of sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

**Third story. Voldemort/Harry**

Crazy. That's what they called him. They said the stress of the war had gotten to him, thrown him for a loop and spat him out scrambled and overcooked. But it wasn't the stress, and there were those who knew it. They were the ones who cried fake tears and lamented the loss of their best friend. Hermione said that she had tried her hardest to help, attempt to make school work easier for him. Ron said he tried to help him loosen up, played chess and quidditch with him. Dumbledore said he tried to give him a childhood despite the approaching war. But to them he was a monster to be played with, a creature of pleasure that once denied its source of life would dwindle down into insanity, and then death.

To them he was a monster, a creature, a freak (it was odd to think that he was a freak to what the Dursley's called a freak) for he, like his father before him, was an incubus, and to them…he was nothing, not even Harry. And Harry was all he ever wanted to be.


	2. An Insane Incubus

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

"Watch out, watch out, the tiger has a trap, watch out, watch out, before you get snatched" came a childish singing voice ringing throughout the halls.

The death eaters looked at each other in question, why would someone be singing such a song (or any song really) in Riddle manor, their lords headquarters (hideout, though no one would say that). Many walked towards the voice, thinking it to be a Death Eaters child (though why they would be there no one could say) and planned to send the child back to their parent. What they found though was something that terrified even the most hardened of them.

"Watch out, watch out, the tiger has caught the rat, watch out, watch out, this nasty little rat is dead."

Strung up, hanging from one of the parlor ceilings, was a body, the limbs were at odd angles and from what they could tell the creatures entrails strung the body to the celling, tied around arms and its neck. At closer inspection some could recognize the large, rodent like figure of Wormtail.

"watch out, watch out, the rat is dead, who will be next, watch out, watch out, before you get snatched" The death eaters, 20 in all, turned to the voice and meet a fearsome sight. A boy, standing no taller than 5'5" stood a few feet away. Though there was no wand or torture device in sight, those present could see that he was the one recognizable for Wormtail's death. He had long, waist length black hair that was matted down with dark red blood, his hand, arms and torso were covered in blood as well. When the boy turned, many did not know whether to scream, run or raise their wands. They all recognized the boy, though what he had become was a stranger.

The flashing emerald eyes and lightning bolt scar gave him away as harry potter. However the black wings that protruded from his back along with a pointed tail was not familiar. Nor was the crazed, joyful gleam in his eye that promised death and destruction with no remorse. The death eaters were dead before a single syllable was spoken.

"oh look, oh look, twenty more rats caught in a trap, twenty more dead, what joy it is" and then the blood stained boy skipped and danced around the bodies littering the floor, splashing in the blood as if they were rain puddles.

Harry skipped through the hallways, killing all those who crossed his path, singing his song of trapped and dead rats. Finally he came to a door, where a wonderful smell came from…he was hungry.

"Here I come, the rats are dead, they made no meal, maybe you will"

Harry through the doors open and entered smelling the most wonderful smell. He looked around and spotted the owner of such an appetizing sent. The owner was male, tall and fit. He had chestnut hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. He was perfect.

"Hello, hello, lovely one, scent as sweet as blood and honey, hello, hello, lovely one, your soul shall be my meal."

"Potter!" an enraged but beautiful voice came from the creature standing before him.

"Potter, potter, make a pot, spin it tall, spin it wide, color it with gold's and reds, no make that green, with silver please. Potter, potter, please make a pot, fire it up, won't you please."

"…potter" the voice was more hesitant now. "Harry" the voice tried again.

"Harry, Harry, that was my name, Harry, Harry can I be Harry again. Monster, freak, is now my name, Harry, Harry no more, can I be Harry again."

"You…are crazy." The man replied quizzically.

"Crazy!" The green eyes lost their glazed look becoming sharp and angered. "Crazy you say. I am no crazier than you, my mind is sharp, my thought ideal!" as the boy ranted he stalked closer to his prey.

"Would you prefer insane?" the ruby eyed man asked.

"Insane? What man is not insane?" Harry asked before claiming cool, smooth lips with his own. He only had them for a second before he was violently shoved off, but it was long enough.

"Potter what…!"

"My mate, you be, mates we be, live without the other, I don't see. My mate. Lost you once, lost you twice, shall I lose you trice. Once to light, twice to hate, trice I wonder what will be our fate."

"What! How dare you Potter, claiming me as your mate! Wait…how?"

"My mate, my mate, take your love, make it mine, take my heart, make it yours."

"Incubus. Harry potter is a bloody incubus! Bellatrix!" The man, Voldemort screamed. Instantaneously the insane woman appeared.

"You called my lord."

"Take Potter here to the dungeons, torture him but keep him alive." Voldemort ordered, while casting a body bind on Harry.

"Potter! My lord…" Bellatrix began.

"Just do as I say!"

"Yes my lord" with that Bellatrix levitated a smirking Harry to the dungeons.


	3. Corvus! My Mate!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

Harry Potter had been in Voldemort's dungeons for a week. While Voldemort had avoided seeing the boy, he felt his presences as if Harry was standing right next to him. And though he had charged Bellatrix with torturing Harry, there were no sounds of torture, only a crazed laughter from the woman. He knew Harry was not dead for if he was Voldemort would die as well.

Voldemort already felt the effects of being away from his…mate. He shuddered at the thought, but not in disgust. Voldemort had to admit that Harry was beautiful, insane yes, but beautiful. Long, thin and graceful limbs, pale skin, large flashing eyes. Harry Potter was a specimen of beauty. And with his incubus wings and tail, he was exotic.

Voldemort was thrown out of his musings by a sharp knock that could only come from Bellatrix.

"Come in" he called, hoping to get to the bottom of the absence of torture sounds.

"My lord."

"What do you need Bellatrix?"

"My lord, I have discovered that I…have a child." Bellatrix said, a wicked smile on her face.

"A child" Voldemort was not able to hide his surprise.

"Yes my lord, a child" Bellatrix let out a wicked laugh. "You remember sixteen years ago when Rodolphus and I had a son." Bellatrix said slowly, the old pain obvious even with her mental state and the gleam of joy.

"Yes. I do." Voldemort replied, the boy, the young incubus, had been meant to be his mate, not _Potter. _"Our young Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange, stolen and murdered by the _light_" Voldemort snarled, Corvus, young Corvus with the black hair of his mother and the violet eyes that came of being an incubus (Rodolphus and Rabastan wore contacts to hide their eye color). Young, innocent, dark Corvus, who even at a few months old was drawn to the Dark Lord and vice versa, they were mates, destined for each other.

Bellatrix gave a wicked smile, and suddenly…Voldemort understood. If Corvus was his mate, and was an incubus, and Harry Potter was an incubus and had claimed him as his mate…Harry Potter was Corvus!

"What…how!?" Voldemort was unable to hide his surprise and his joy. "My mate, my real mate!"

"Yes my lord, you remember that Incubus children can only feed from their parents and their mate after claiming, otherwise it causes intense pain." Voldemort nodded, blowing his hair (and oh how happy he was to have his hair and his nose back, for he wanted to be perfect for his mate). "Rodolphus had come with me to torture the boy and when he attempted to feed him, he felt no pain, and…"

"Father, father, you taste delicious, mother, mother, you taste divine. But still I find, my mate is the greatest delicacy I have ever tasted. He who taste of blood and honey, with eyes of blood and blood of honey." Bellatrix was cut by a smooth voice that sent shivers down Voldemort's spin. Voldemort quickly turned to the voice.

"Corvus" he breather. His mate was back to his true self. He was tall, still a head and a half shorter than Voldemort but no longer small for his age. His black hair was now smoother looking, lying flat and soft. His eyes were now a beautiful, vibrant violet. His wings had grown in size and his tail wrapped around his leg. His entire visage made Voldemort take a ragged breath, if he had thought that Harry Potter was beautiful, Corvus Lestrange was breathtaking.

(*Harry Potter will now be referred to as Corvus Lestrange)

"My mate." Corvus smiled, a gentle, happy smile while Bellatrix cooed before drifting by, kissing her son on the cheek and leaving.

"This raven has returned, to mother insane, and father mental. This raven has returned, more and less than the way he left, but this raven has returned, for you my mate, my only. Raven, Raven, black wings a swirling, raven, raven where have your thoughts escaped." Corvus spoke his riddle of insanity.

"My raven has returned, more or less than the way he left, it does not matter, for my raven is mine, my mate, my only" Voldemort returned.

Corvus smirked and sauntered his way over to Voldemort.

"You my red eyed devil, with bloodstained hands and soul of dark, are mine. And this raven, with a mind so riddled and a soul so tainted, is yours." Harry spoke before pulling Voldemort into a breathtaking kiss. This was not only a kiss to affirm their bond but also a feeding kiss.

**There is meant to be a sexual scene here. It is written but I decided not to put it in. If you want to read it message me.**

Voldemort watched amazed as the insanity faded from his lovers eyes, leaving him sane and whole once again. Corvus gazed up at his mate and spoke the first sane words since he had appeared at Riddle Manor.

"My Voldemort. I have finally returned to you. Please promise I will never have to leave again."

"Never my mate, never again shall I lose my raven." Voldemort replied.

And he kept his promise, even after the light was defeated. When Voldemort ruled over the magical world, he created horcurxs for Corvus so that they would never have to leave each other again. And so they lived…well not always happy but at least ever after, together.

**I may or may not continue this story. For now it will be marked as completed unless I decide to add more chapters to it. If you would like it to be complete please tell me, so I can get some encouragement to continue.**


	4. The family

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

Corvus walked on unsteady legs as he wandered around the bedroom. His mind was clear for the first time in a long time. He no longer saw blood when he closed his eyes, or felt phantom pains. He did think and speak in riddles, and his mind was not shattered or broken.

He bent to pick up a carelessly dropped shirt only to feel a delicious ache from the love making between him and his mate. Corvus shivered remembering it.

Corvus was not sure what had drawn him to riddle manor, though his mate speculated it was his nature calling out for comfort from his mate. He was happy though, he had his parent's ad his mate. He was almost whole. He was only missing his armas (Fred and George, arms/armor), his cor (Neville, heart), his ignis (Seamus, fire) and his animus (Luna, mind).

At the thought of family he gave a wicked smile, throwing a look back at his smirking mate who still sat on the large bed.

"My love?" Corvus whispered.

"Yes my raven?"

"My family, may I bring them here?" Corvus asked while walking towards his mate, allowing his mate to take in his naked body.

"You're…family?" Voldemort asked confused.

"Yes my…adopted family." Corvus replied with a smirk while straddling Voldemort.

"I suppose…will they be loyal?" Voldemort asked, tightening his arms around his mate's waist at the thought of him being harmed.

"Yes, they would never harm me."

"Very well. I would like to meet your family." At that Corvus got a wicked smile on his face before standing up and snapping his fingers. Voldemort suddenly found himself not only dressed but also sitting on his thrown in the meeting room, with Harry sitting in the mate chair which had been removed when they thought he had died.

"What…how?" Voldemort questions.

"Dominus, did you do that without warning him?" came a voice with barely contained laughter.

Voldemort whipped around to see…a group of teenagers.

"Of course, you all enjoyed it didn't you?" Corvus replied.

"Yeah but only"

"After the first"

"Time you did"

"It Dominus" replied two redheaded twins who Voldemort vaguely recognized as Wesley's.

Corvus let out a joyful laugh before gesturing to the teens and saying "my dear this is my family"

Voldemort took a good look at the five teens who stood in his meeting room. There were the two redheaded twins, a short, blond girl with a dreamy look on her face and a boy he clearly recognized as Neville Longbottom, and one other boy that he did not recognize.

"My love, meet my family and soldiers…" Corvus began

"Our Dominus's

Second in commands

And armas

Fred and

George." Spoke the two read heads who stepped up and bowed.

"Our Dominus's healer and Cor Neville Longbottom." The boy, who Voldemort remembers once being a pudgy and clumsy child, was now tall and fit. He lined up with the twins and bowed.

"Our Dominus's strategist and animus" began the blond girl

"And magical creature expert" called the twins

"Luna Lovegood" the girl finished and followed the actions of the others.

"And I am our Donimus's pyrotechnics master arsonist master and ignis Seamus Finnegan" The last boy finished following the others before tossing a box at Corvus, which he then slipped into his pocket.

"Your…armas, cor, animus and ignis…and you are the Donimus's…?" Voldemort spoke, confused.

"Yes I am the Dominus, the lord. And these are my siblings. My armas "my armor", my cor "my heart", my animus "my brain" and my ignis "my fire".

"I see. Welcome to my home and my family" Voldemort spoke before sweeping Corvus into a burning kiss.


	5. The final battle

Corvus and Voldemort lay in their bed, sated and happy after another round of lovemaking. Voldemort ran a hand down Corvus's side where love bites were littered, much like the rest of his body. Corvus had marked him equally though. They were not violently lovers, despite Voldemort's demeanor he wished to only protect and cherish his mate. And his mate, his lovely, gorgeous, not quite sane mate (though he was definitely better than when he had first shown up) had felt enough pain in his short life.

Corvus shifted before slowly opening his vibrant violet eyes and blinking and Voldemort.

"What has you with such a pensive expression love?" Corvus asked.

"Just thinking about my wonderful mate." Voldemort responded before bestowing a passionate kiss on his mate's lips.

"I do…." Corvus was cut off by a sudden explosion coming from the other side of the mansion. "That better not be the twins or I will wring their scrawny little necks" Corvus growled.

"No the wards are broken" Voldemort spoke panicked before waving his wand and dressing them even as he ran out the door.

"What!" Corvus jumped up grabbing his wand and summoning his siblings to him.

"Dominus" The five spoke materializing behind them already running.

"The wards are broken, Luna give me a run-down"

"There are around one hundred people outside, Dumbledore is there as well."

"Understood, Neville…"

"Got it Dominus, Severus and Draco are already creating a barricade and Lucius and Narcissa are taking out as many as they can."

"Good, Voldemort!"

"Yes love"

"Our wands are yours, and I will protect our home."

"I expected no less" Voldemort reached out and gripped Corvus's hand before giving a kiss that rang clearly with its message.

_I love you and you better survive this_

"Alight you all know the drill!" Corvus spoke once Voldemort released him. "Armas you protect my mate and I, Cor, make sure everyone is healed as fast as you can, animus call out status reports and work with ignis to break a path the Dumbledore."

"YES SIR!" called the five before the broke apart and Voldemort and Corvus were separate as they fought their way through the light wizards.

"Animus!" Corvus called once he spotted Dumbledore.

"On it!" Came the reply before an easy path was blown through those surrounding him.

"Harry what are you doing?!" cried Dumbledore, his merry twinkle gone.

"Harry come back, we can help you!" Hermione called from his side.

"Mate, we miss you we just want you to come home!" added Ron.

Corvus sneered at them before casting Sectumsempra.

Dumbledore blocked it from hitting him however Ron and Hermione were not as lucky and fell to the ground bleeding and dead.

"Harry, calm down we can help." Dumbledore spoke calmly but looked nervous.

"Help me! Help like when you locked me in a dark and lonely prison letting anyone who might hold a grudge against the famous Boy-Who-Lived have a go at me. Like when you broke into my mind without a care!" Corvus snarled.

"Harry…"  
>"I am not Harry anymore. Harry James Potter is dead! I am Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange mate of Dark Lord Voldemort." Harry growled before sending a barrage of spells at Dumbledore, some hitting their mark others being deflected.<p>

Corvus and Dumbledore exchanged spells while Voldemort, Fred and George kept the enemy's from attacking Corvus. It appeared that Corvus was winning until Dumbledore sent a spell at a distracted Voldemort. The green spell of instant death "_Avada Kedavra_"

"NO!" Corvus dived for Voldemort even as he returned the spell at Dumbledore. Voldemort turned only to watch in horror as both Dumbledore and his mate were struck down at the same time.

"NO! Corvus!" Voldemort called rushing to his fallen mate.

"My Son!" Bellatrix screamed collapsing in a wide eyed Rodolphus arms.

"Dominus!" Came five calls of grief.

"My Corvus, you can't, I just got you back." Voldemort cradled his limp mate as tears fell down his cheeks.

"And you shall never lose me." Came Corvus's weak voice.

"My mate!" Voldemort hugged Corvus as cheers rang out across the battlefield.


	6. epilouge

Years passed and Voldemort and Corvus kept their promise to never be separated again. Yes they had arguments as any couple would but it did not take long for them to make up. Voldemort and Corvus would never die, Corvus's status as an incubus kept him and his mate (who once again had all his soul pieces) alive. And with the blood mixing ceremony that Corvus and his siblings went through Corvus forever had his family. Fred and George continued their joke shop while helping their Dominus and his mate (the minister) with weapons and other helpful things. Fred and George were happy with each other, finally no longer having to hide their relationship and got married within a year of the end of the war.

Neville and Luna also got married and became the heads of the auror department as well as magical beast researchers and advocates. They had three children who also gained the immortality of the parents and uncles. Seamus became Harry's personal body guard, never settling down but becoming a true bachelor.

And they were a family, as crazy and impossible as possible, they were a family as they were always meant to be.


End file.
